1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus for picking up an image of an inside of a body with image pickup means and performing a surgical operation and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a medical apparatus by an endoscope apparatus for inserting an endoscope into a body and performing a surgical operation such as excision of a lesion part under an observation of the endoscope is widely used.
For example, when a surgical operation inside an abdominal cavity is performed, it is a widely performed practice to insert, without making a surgical incision in an abdomen, an endoscope into an insertion hole by a trocar and perform a surgical operation such as excision or the like of a lesion with a treatment instrument or the like under an observation of an endoscope.
To make it easy to perform the surgical operation under the endoscope observation in this way, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-307226 as a first related art, an endoscope system is disclosed including a camera that performs image pickup in a body cavity, a camera side magnet and a magnet for fixing that are connected to the camera and hold an abdominal wall using different surfaces of the abdominal wall and fix the camera in the body cavity, and a camera control unit that performs control of the camera.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-319086 as a second related art, an intra-body cavity observation system is disclosed that fixes an observation unit including an LED, a battery, an observation optical system, and a video signal transmitting section on a body wall and transmits a video signal of an intra-body cavity video picked up by the observation optical system of the observation unit to a video signal processing machine on a monitor side by radio with the video signal transmitting section.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-320650 as a third related art, an image display apparatus is disclosed including an image processing control section that acquires an image from a recording section, controls various kinds of image processing applied to the acquired image, and causes the recording section to record images of processing results, an image classifying section that calculates correlation values of images continuing in time series and classifies the images into image groups according to the calculated correlation values, an image-of-attention detecting section that detects characteristic image areas having predetermined characteristics from the images and detects characteristic images having the detected characteristic image areas as images of attention, a representative image extracting section that extracts the images of attention and top images in the image groups as representative images and sets a display rate for the extracted representative images, and an image display control section that performs control for sequentially displaying a series of representative images according to the set display rate.
The third related art discloses that the image-of-attention detecting section determines whether a bleeding region is present according to image processing in accumulated past images and the image processing control section records, and when a bleeding region is present, position information of the bleeding region in the image recording section.